Vespiquen
|dexcekalos=077 |evofrom=Combee |gen=Generation IV |species=Beehive Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Flying |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11" |metweight=38.5 kg |imweight=84.9 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Unnerve |body=13 |egg1=Bug |color=Yellow |male=0 |evo= }} Vespiquen (Japanese: ビークイン Biikuin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Physical Appearance Vespiquen is a three-foot tall humanoid bee that has a red gem on her head, with a hive around its abdomen that looks like a ballroom dress with one horizontal stripe and six openings where baby Combees are born and cared for. She also controls other Combees to heed her commands to defend, heal, and attack. Just like real bees and wasps only a female can become queen, hence only female Combees can evolve into Vespiquen. Although most -types are weak in defense, Vespiquen is an exception, along with Shuckle. Special Abilities Vespiquen has the ability Pressure. Pressure makes the foe lose 2 PP of the move it used to attack the foe. Vespiquen has the most known signature moves of any Pokémon that involves a swarm of Combees. One it uses for attacking, the other it uses to raise its defense. The last one heals its HP. Evolution Vespiquen is the evolved form of a female Combee as of level 21. Vespiquen are only Female. Anime Aaron's Vespiquen Game Info Locations | diamondpearl=Evolve Combee♀| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Combee♀| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Combee ♀| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Route 12| bwrarity=Rare| |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Treeshroud Forest (10F-20F)| Ranger2=Chroma Road| }} Pokédex Entries |border= |name=Vespiquen |diamond=Its abdomen is a honeycomb for grubs. It raises its grubs on honey collected by Combee. |pearl=When endangered, grubs from its six-cell honeycomb strike back. There is only one in a colony. |platinum=It releases various pheromones to make the grubs in its body do its bidding while fighting foes. |heartgold=It raises grubs in the holes in its body. It secretes pheromones to control Combee. |soulsilver=It raises grubs in the holes in its body. It secretes pheromones to control Combee. |black=It releases various pheromones to make the grubs in its body do its bidding while fighting foes. |white=It releases various pheromones to make the grubs in its body do its bidding while fighting foes. |black 2=It houses its colony in cells in its body and releases various pheromones to make those grubs do its bidding. |white 2=It houses its colony in cells in its body and releases various pheromones to make those grubs do its bidding. |x=It houses its colony in cells in its body and releases various pheromones to make those grubs do its bidding. |y=Its abdomen is a honeycomb for grubs. It raises its grubs on honey collected by Combee.}} Sprites |border = |dpspr = Vespiquen(DP)Sprite.png |dpsprs = Vespiquen_DP_Shiny.png |ptspr = Vespiquen_Plat.png |ptsprs = Vespiquen_Plat_Shiny.png |hgssspr = Vespiquen_HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Vespiquen_HGSS_Shiny.png |IVback = Vespiquen_GenIV_back.png |IVbacks = Vespiquen_GenIV_Back_Shiny.png |bwspr = Vespiquen_BW.gif |bwsprs = Vespiquen_BW_Shiny.png |Vback = Vespiquen_BW_Back.png |Vbacks = Vespiquen_BW_Shiny_Back.png |xyspr = Vespiquen XY.gif}} Gallery 416Vespiquen_DP_anime.png 416Vespiquen_Dream.png Vespiquen Power Gem.png|Vespiquen using Power Gem Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon